Havoc
by petalalchemist
Summary: Ed's in the hospital and what's going on with him? And Al's conpletely calm about the whole thing? What the hell's going on here! yoai mpreg EdxAL pairing...evil grin rated M for later evilness on Ed's part
1. Prologe

Ok this takes place after Lust is killed and Havoc is in the hospital still but after Al gets his body back…

"Excuse me," the pretty nurse poked her head in the doorway of the small room occupied by a man smoking and looking out the window.

"No smoking," she took the cigarette and continued, "The doctor would like to know some things before he brings in a new patent."

"Thank you Liz," the said doctor walked in and turned to him.

"You where in the military before you came here, yes?" he looked at Havoc with a hard eye.

"Yes."

"Then you can keep things under raps if need be?"

"Of course. Why?"

"We have a patent coming in and we would rather his condition not get out even after we confirm what it is." The doctor looked somewhat uncomfortable but continued on.

"Will you be able to stay silent?"

"Yeah, seeing as it has nothing to do with me."

"Thank you sir, now Liz, you can bring in the screens." Liz nodded and went to gather the screens.

"What are they for? I just said I'd be quiet." Havoc sounded miffed.

"He would rather his identity be unknown. It is a rather embarrassing condition for someone like him. That is, if it's true."

Liz came and left with the screens and Havoc's therapist came and he did his therapy in due time. It was past 3 in the afternoon when Liz reentered with a wheelchair.

"We need to ask you to leave so we can bring in the patent." Havoc obliged more out of curiously than good will.

When Havoc returned, the sound of retching could be heard on the other side of the screen and soft murmurs of comfort. The silhouette cast on the green cloth showed a taller person holding a ponytail of hair and pushing bangs back on the obviously shorter person in the bed.

The retching continued long enough for Havoc to feel the need to throw-up himself. It finally ended and he saw the taller person, that he could now tell was a man, holding the shorter person in his arms, rocking back and forth.

"Why?" a man's horse voice asked, "why is this happening to me?" It was apparent that the he was holding back tears.

"I don't know, but we'll get through this. I'll be here for you. Shhh…" another man's voice joined the first quieting him. Havoc found the scene half touching and half revolting. It was two guys for crying out loud! But, still…

He looked over at the screen again and saw how tender the taller one was holding the shorter one. The taller one pulled away from the shorter one and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"You should get some rest. I'll come back in the morning to hear the results with you. Don't let him tell you them with out me, ok?" The shorter one nodded and laid down. The taller one stood and lowered his face to the one on the bed and kissed him on the forehead.

"Oh, umm…who's on the other side?" Havoc heard the man say quietly.

"I don't know." The man turned to stare at the screens. Havoc felt like being nice because of the way the person was acting and obviously going through a hard time.

"I can turn away while you leave so I won't see you."

"Havoc?" A light brown-headed man popped out from the screen and stared in surprise at him.

"And you are…?"

"It's me, Al! Oh, I guess the last time you saw me I was still in my armor." He smiled and turned to the man on the bed again. Bending low, he whispered something to him and he replied. Nodding, Al moved the screens.

Edward Elric sat in the bed looking nervous.

"Hey! Ed. How are you?"

"Fine, I guess, seeing as I'm in the hospital." Ed smartly replied. Havoc laughed it off and turned to Al.

"So you got your body back. That's great!"

"Um…yeah. Well, if I want to get back in time for the doctor tomorrow, I should get going. Nice to see you again." Al left without another word. Ed turned to the window and pulled a book off the nightstand next to him, opening it with an air that told Havoc he didn't want to talk.

They sat in silence for a time until Havoc's slow brain kicked into gear. What had happened to Ed to get him into the hospital? Would he die? And what the hell was going on between those two? Holding and rocking Ed like that and then kissing him good-bye? He stopped and tried to rationalize what he had seen.

Maybe when Al got his body back the two had grown closer as brothers. Yes, and they came to realize how important it was to have each other to help and support them through times like this. Havoc looked over at Ed, who had his back to him, and studied him. He had gained some muscle since he'd last seen him, but the way the shirt stretched over his right shoulder funny, told him that the young alchemist hadn't gotten his real limbs yet.

_'That poor kid…'_ Havoc thought. For Ed, if his memory served him right, was only 17. A sudden movement by the window made him look around to see Ed retching into the trash bin again. After a minute or so he stopped, cursing.

"Damn it." He wiped his mouth on his sleeve and leaned back into his pillow, staring at the ceiling.

"Anything I can do?" Havoc looked over at the teen and got a blank stare in answer.

"Okkkk…" He rolled over and went to sleep, leaving Ed to his own devices for the rest of the evening.

The next morning Havoc was again greeted to the sounds of retching but thankfully, it came from the bathroom this time. He groaned again and pressed his face into his pillow and tried to drown out the sound. Liz came in to see what the trouble was and to bring Havoc his breakfast.

"Mr. Elric? Anything I can bring you to help?"

"How about you go away. Your perfume is making me sick." He spat then threw-up again.

"Damn it Al! Where the hell are you?" Ed yelled to no one in particular.

"Mr. Elric called a few minutes ago to say that he was held up this morning with something at work and will be late this morning, won't be here until about lunch time." Liz sniffed and walked out.

"I'll kill him. I'll take a dull spoon, no a spatula and I'll castrate him. Then, I'll cut off all his fingers and toes and slowly move up his arms and legs then…" Ed started to mutter as he came out of the bathroom, wiping his mouth.

"Ed, I haven't had breakfast and I would like to keep it down." Havoc opened that dish to reveal eggs and bacon with pancakes. Ed caught whiff of it and ran into the bathroom again, this time thankfully remembering to shut the door so Havoc could eat in peace.

He raised the first bite to his mouth then stopped. His breakfast was making Ed sick. He quickly continued eating the last bite.

"Ed, I finished." Havoc called to the door. He waited a full 5 minutes until the door opened.

When Ed finally came out he stuck his head out and looked to see if Havoc was indeed done with his food. Convinced, he slunk back to his bed.

Ed looked, and most likely felt, miserable. All the throwing up had taken its toll on his little body and was wearing him down. He sat down on his bed and fell onto his pillow and shot up again when the door to the room opened.

Nurse Liz walked in with a wheelchair and motioned to Havoc with her head.

"Is he here yet?" Ed asked her as she helped the paralyzed man into the chair.

"No" she obviously was still mad about the comment he had made earlier. Ed seemed to have forgotten and was offended when she snapped at him. He lay back down in on his bed and pulled to forgotten book up to his face again as Havoc left.

When he returned, sweaty and sore, he saw that Ed was asleep. He tried to be quiet when he got out of the chair but Liz, wanting revenge, made as much noise as possible. Ed jerked awake and looked around. He had alchemised his arm into a blade and had pointed it at Liz.

"Oh…sorry." He said and dealchemized his arm. He looked around and sighed. Ed looked like he was about to cry but suddenly did a 180 in attitude.

"That firkin bastard! He said he would be here but NO! I swear to God, I'll kill him! I'll take a dull, rusty spatula and soak it in salt water and then I'll castrate him with it then…"

"Ed, seriously, calm down. I don't think that he is trying to stay away…"Ed cut him off.

"But, what if his is? What if he doesn't want to see me anymore?" tears came to his eyes, "what if he feels that I'll just weigh him down?" He was full out crying by this time and Havoc was scared. What the hell had happened to Ed to do this to him?

"Who will weigh whom down?" A voice asked from the doorway. Ed and Havoc looked over and saw Al. Ed jumped out of bed and ran into his brother's embrace.

"You worked yourself up again." He didn't ask, more stated it. Al pulled Ed's face to look at his and he wiped his face off with a thumb, but more tears came out.

"Now what?" Al asked in concern.

"I…I…I was plotting ways to kill you because you where late." The older alchemist was now gripping Al's shirt and leaning into his brother's chest.

Havoc was more than shocked, he was completely freaked out. What had happened to the old Ed that would have bit your head off for saying anything that might have been offensive?

Al hugged his brother close and walked him to his bed, pulling the covers up to his chest and sitting on the bed next to him.

"Has the doctor come by with the results?"

"No." Ed sniffed the last of his tears and turned so that his head was now resting on his brother's thigh. Al seemed not to care and when right along and started to stroke Ed's bangs out of his face. As if summoned, the doctor walked in along with nurse Liz who was pushing a wheel chair.

"Please come with me, Mr. Havoc. We'll take a walk." She helped him into the chair and moved him out the door. He looked over his shoulder to take a last look at the brothers before he got to far. Ed still lay in bed but Al looked nervous and anxious. The grip on Ed was almost too tight because his knuckles where white. The last thing he saw was the doctor opening a large yellow envelope and pulling out a lab sheet.

Please review...this is my first story, not to mention my first yoai...


	2. Chapter one

Chapter 1

Ed lay on the bed, facing away from Al. What if it was positive? Would Al stay with him and help? But that can't be.

He didn't want to see or hear the answer. Al was ready for anything when the doctor opened the envelope and pulled out the lab work report. He hesitated before he turned to Ed.

"Do you want to hear it together?" He asked quietly, as if speaking to a child.

"Yes." Al answered stronger than he felt and gripped Ed's hand, bringing it to his mouth and pressing it to his lips. Ed was forced to sit up for Al to accomplish this so he ended up sitting in Al's lap, hand over his shoulder.

"Mr. Elric, you _are_ pregnant." Ed stared at he doctor as if he were mad.

"What?" he asked in a dead tone.

"You're going to have a child." Ed started to shake, not daring to look up into Al's eyes, so he was startled when a pair of muscular arms snaked around him and pulled him into a warm chest.

"Can we have some time alone please?" Al didn't look up but posed the question to the doctor.

"Of coarse. I'll come back in half an hour and see how it's going," and he left, leaving the two alone together.

"Al, I'm…"Ed was cut off by Al's hand pulling his face towards his face and into a moist kiss. Ed's hands slackened and rested on Al's thighs where as Al's hands slid up Ed's shirt and began to massage his chest.

"So…your not mad?" Ed moaned into Al's mouth.

"Not a bit." He trailed kisses down Ed's neck and made to take his shirt off but Ed stopped him.

"Not here." Ed leaned in and kissed Al hard, his tongue begging to be let in and Al, never wanting to deny his brother anything, let him in.

While Ed was busy with that, Al snuck his hand from under his shirt and down to the waist of his pants, toying with them. Again, Ed's hands stopped him but this time moved this under his shirt again, placing them over his nipples. Al enjoyed playing with these most of all for some reason or another and Ed had no reason to stop him. Al began pinching and rubbing Ed's nipples until they where hard and looked at Ed who was staring at him in a lustful way.

"Now?" Al teased.

"Now" Ed said seriously. A shocked Al was pulled into the bathroom and seated on the closed toilet as the door was shut and locked. Ed sat on his lap, legs on either side of him and each other's crotch rubbing against the others. Ed pushed up against him, kissing him hard and groaning into his mouth.

"Ed…" Al felt himself starting to get hard and knew that Ed was too.

"The doctor is going back soon. We don't want to…"

"Screw him. Screw Havoc. All I want is to be with you, right here. Right now." Ed pulled Al's shirt up and off him while letting his fingers trail in their wake, making Al shutter.

"What the hell." Al muttered, pushing Ed on the floor and stripping Ed of his shirt too. The pants soon followed and Al leaned his thigh into Ed's bulge making him gasp and groan while Al kissed his stomach. Ed pulled Al's pants off too and reached up to grip his lover's hard making Al go weak. In retaliation, Al slipped his hand into Ed's boxers, gripping his hard in full.

"Al!" Ed gasped/ cried out, bucking his hips, causing friction between the two parts. Al chuckled and…

A knock sounded at the door.

"Mr. Elric? Are you alright?" the doctor called.

Ed growled.

"He got a little ill with shock, hang on." Al dressed quickly, motioning for Ed to do the same. Ed was dressed and went to leave too but Al stopped him.

"Play ill," he whispered, "I'll be back." And he walked out the door, leaving Ed crouching over a toilet. When Al shut the door, Ed skirted over and pressed his ear to the door.

"Well he be alright?" he heard the doctor ask.

"Yeah."

"I must tell you, even though it may be embarrassing, I need you to contact his lover," a pregnant pause followed (pun intended ) then continued.

"After the morning sickness ends, his…ah…sexual appetite will increase and he'll become irritable if not…ah…_released_…from it…"Ed could just imagine Al's face, him blushing and trying to act as if he himself where not Ed's lover.

"I will." Al said 'sadly.' Ed made a retching noise and dumped water into the bowl.

"Excuse me." Al said hurriedly and rushed back in, closing the door. Another door shut out side and they knew that the doctor had left.

"Now, where were we?"

When the two left the bathroom, Havoc had come back and fallen asleep. They looked at the clock and saw it was just past 11:30 at night.

"I'll come back in the morning to check you out, alright? Get some sleep. Love you." Al tucked Ed in and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, then left.

Ed turned over and, as if the thought had fallen with the movement, it came back to him.

He was going to have a baby. Not just any baby, _Al's_ baby. He placed a hand on his flat stomach and grinned. Ever since he and Al had seen the birth of a child, he had become fascinated with the process of child growth inside a woman. Now, he was going to experience it himself.

He felt pride well up in his chest that he was privileged enough to be allowed to join that status that allowed him to have this miracle happen inside him. He rolled over again and his eyes grew heavy, about to fall asleep.

'I have to talk to Al about this more.'

Ed woke up when it was still dark. Clutching a hand to his mouth he ran to the bathroom, retching.

He couldn't wait for this stage to be over with. Ed wiped his mouth and leaned back against the wall but jumped when the door opened.

"Ed?" a voice whispered.

"Al? What are you doing here?"

"Breaking you out."

"What?" he asked blandly.

"Alright, alright, I already checked you out but I was going for more of a romantic scenario. You know, I rescue you, you feel grateful, we have sex and live happily ever after?" Al gave a goofy grin and Ed glared back. Then he laughed and laid down on the floor, striking a pose, gasping.

"Oh, sir! Rescue me! Please!" Al laughed at his brother's antics and scooped him into his arms.

"_Oui Misure_" Al said in a throaty voice into Ed's ear, sending chills down his spine.

"Just get me the hell out of here." Ed moaned. Al opened the window and jumped out onto the grass below.

A few months later, Al had breakfast on the table in seconds and Ed was relieved when he didn't get nauseous. As they ate, Ed remembered his revelation so many nights before.

"It really it's unbelievable." Al said in awe when Ed finished telling him.

"And in less than 7 months, it'll be…" Ed stopped looking scared. The memory of when they had first seen a baby being born came flooding back.

"Ed?" It came to Al what his brother was thinking. He leaned over the table and gripped his hand.

"Don't worry. We'll get through this, together." He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Ed sighed and pulled away.

"Yes."

They finished breakfast and Al cleaned up and Ed went to his office to work in his project that allowed him to keep his state alchemist title. Downstairs, Al washed dish after dish, thinking.

How where they going to explain what was happening to Ed? Could they hide it? And when it was born, what then? Would they be able to support it on Ed's and his own income? Even though Al had managed to convince the Füler Mustang to get himself hired as a government assistant for Ed, his income wasn't all that substantial.

"Al? You ok?" a voice interrupted his thought. He jumped and dropped the dish that he was holding, shattering it.

"Ed! Sorry, just thinking 'sall." He bent down and began to pick up the shards.

"Here, you'll cut yourself." Ed joined him on the floor. Almost instantly, Ed sliced his finger on a particularly sharp shard.

"See?"

"You didn't do that on purpose, did you?"

"Ha ha, ow…" Ed went to stick his wounded appendage in his mouth but Al grabbed him.

"Come here." He lifted Ed up and pulled him toward the sick. He washed and bandaged it, then placed a feather light kiss on it.

"Better?" he looked at the blushing blonde.

"I…it still hurts right here." He pointed a millimeter below it. Al kissed the spot the same way.

"And here." Al kissed the lower indicated spot.

"And…" before Ed finished his sentence, Al was already moving down his wrist. Ed shivered and slowly moved his hand slowly closer to his mouth, moving Al at the same time. When Al moved his mouth away, Ed pulled his hand away and replaced it with his mouth. Al opened his closed eyes when the tougher skin of Ed's wrist was replaced by something softer.

"You should get back to work." Al murmured into Ed's mouth. Again, Ed sighed and was the one to pull away.

"Your right." He stood and had almost reached the stairs when a knock sounded at the door. Ed jumped.

"I'll get it!" Ed said hurriedly, rushing for the door but Al beat him to it.

"Letter for Mr. Edward Elric." The messenger announced.

"I'll take it, thank you." Al said ignoring his brother, who was cowering in a corner. Al opened it and scanned it, all the while slowly walking toward Ed.

"Ed?" he gulped.

"Y-yes?" he put on innocent face.

"What is this?"

"W-what?"

"This letter from the Füler that says he accepted your request for an assignment and will be sending you the details soon!?" His rose in anger and Ed scooted away.

"Well, you see…I put in for it before we went to the doctor's so…" He looked up at Al with puppy dog eyes and even gave a little whine.

"I'm calling Mustang."

"No! You'll need a damn good reason to…"

"Oh, I'll give him a 'damn good reason'!" Al shouted as he went to the phone.

"AL!" Ed grabbed him from the back, rapping his arms around his broad chest.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" Al could hear Ed choking up with tears and his temper quickly cooled. He turned around and enveloped the blonde into his chest.

"It's ok. I'll just call Mustang and get you off…"

"But why? Why can't we do one more assignment together before I'm not able to? It'll be fun and I know it'll be something easy. The war's over and the countries have been at peace for almost three years now." Ed stared up at him with watery eyes. It was looks like this one that made Al melt and fall all over in love with him. He sighed.

"Alright. But if it's to long or strenuous, I'll drag your but back here and tie you to the bed if I have to." Ed smiled coyly and looked up at Al.

"Right now that sounds kind of nice." Al looked at him then got what he meant.

"Shall we?"

"Of coarse." Al swept him up and took him up the stairs. Instead of the bedroom, Al kicked open the office door and stood him on the floor.

"Al, what…" he was cut off by Al's lips.

"Might as well try to get some work done." He said into Ed's lips while running a hand down Ed's chest, opening buttons.

"Now I remember why I hired you as my assistant."


End file.
